


CAUS-By Ur Side

by Belindakrrr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	CAUS-By Ur Side

琼斯向那个男人开了捅了第一刀，温热的血液喷射出来，被粗糙麻绳束缚着的男人透过抹布发出悲鸣，带着椅子翻倒在地上。他的额头上冒出巨大的汗珠，顺着苍白的、瘦削的脸颊落下，融进他的伤口里——温凉的汗珠落进了滚烫的血里，但是他感觉不到，恐惧攫取了他的整个心脏。

在黑暗中，琼斯的蓝眼睛亮得惊人。如果现在是晴朗的白天，男人或许会在心里称赞那双眼睛就像是蓝天一样，他们纯澈又富有活力，对一切事物都抱有极大的兴趣，而事实上他也这样想了，于是蓝眼睛的主人注意到了他（或者说，蓝眼睛的主人在等着他一样），友善地靠近他，询问他是否愿意一起去博物馆看一看——他刚从哥哥那里借了一本书，书中毫不吝惜地描述了古风时期雕塑的形态特征，而他，迫不及待地想要向别人介绍一番。本来他的兄弟想要和他一起来的，琼斯解释道，可惜他被临时叫走了，而他自己又不愿一个人沉默地看那些巨大的雕像，或是对着空气喋喋不休。

男人毫不犹豫地答应了，无论是那张年轻友善的脸还是湛蓝色的眼睛，抑或是同样准备去那座博物馆参观，总之，他几乎是没有多想地点了点头，跟着年轻人的脚步，一起进入了博物馆。他们在之后又去了餐厅，琼斯忘记带他的钱包，而男人为了表示感谢，爽快地请他用了汉堡套餐。他们又去了一家书店，却没有找到那本古风时期雕塑的书。

他们又在街头上漫步，似乎是一见如故，直到凌晨两点钟，他才有些不情愿地打算与新朋友分别。就在这时，他看到那位新朋友的脸上露出了一个奇异的微笑，然后张开双臂靠近他——他以为只是一个简单的拥抱！——结果他的力气大得惊人，男人挣脱不能，最终在昏过去之前，看到了淡黄色的、微微卷曲的头发。

于是他被一盆凉水泼到脸上，在黑暗中睁开眼，头沉重得像是抛进大海中的锚，被海水搅弄得天旋地转。他看到了那双蓝色的眼睛，它们在黑暗中仍然散发着迷人的光亮，比它们的主人手里的那把刀还要亮。

“你终于醒了，”他的新朋友欢快地说，“英雄差点就以为之前的力气用得太大了，不过好在你醒来了。”

男人的头不受控制地底下，透过一点微弱的、惨白的月光，他隐约看到地上斑驳的印子，于是他的眼睛猛地瞪大，几乎是想要尖叫地说出：你杀了几个人？

可惜他没有。琼斯用一团抹布堵住了他的嘴，他的嘴角因为被迫张大而撕裂，经过时间的关照又结痂，一种后知后觉的疼痛提起他的头，让他僵硬地、痛苦地面向那位愉快的杀人犯。

“马蒂，”杀人犯的声音带着浓郁的诱惑，“你想要枪还是刀？”

男人，用模糊的视线、昏沉的脑袋，转向琼斯声音对着的方向，看到了朦胧的金色脑袋。他觉得眼熟，便努力地去从浆糊一样的回忆里扣挖记忆，却怎么也想不到。金色脑袋的主人看起来懦弱极了，他的声音轻又颤抖，几乎是虚弱地对琼斯说，阿尔弗，我做不到。

他听见杀人犯哈哈大笑，在寂静的夜里，在空荡的地下室，在只有三个人的房间里，显得诡异又可怖。男人不受控制地发抖，他不知道能否将希望寄托在那个懦弱的“马蒂”身上。他费力地聚焦，看到了一双紫色的眼睛。

他们俩就像是南辕北辙的兄弟。男人为自己在这种时刻还能分心而感到惊讶，如果条件允许，他似乎还想笑一下——但是条件不允许。他被琼斯捅了一刀，血汩汩地往外冒，却没有像他预想的那样，带着他的意识一起流向斑驳的地面——他太惊惧了，惊惧挽留住了他的意识。

摇摇晃晃、缓慢地，他看到“马蒂”向他走了过来，颤抖地握着一把光亮的刀，而琼斯站在他的身旁，强硬地拥着他，将他推向自己。男人从未想过自己会离死亡这样进，今天本应是一个美好的天，美好的日光，友善的新朋友，愉快地交流，值得用一个晚上来回味。

可惜他的晚上是在这件潮湿的、阴暗的地下室里度过的，他不禁去想，在这间地下室里，琼斯究竟杀了多少人？他又是琼斯杀害的第几个人？他是否会登上报纸？

不、不，当下最要紧的是，他就要死在这里了，他的灵魂将要从肉体中剥离，被一个疯子，和一个懦夫。

他模糊地看着马蒂向他走来，双手抖得像筛糠，然后高高地举起了那把刀——他看到血液喷射出来，溅了那两个人一身。

琼斯握住了威廉姆斯的手，他们两个人都被男人的血溅到了，衣服上，脖子上，脸上，镜片上，头发上。粘稠的、温热的血液溅到皮肤上，威廉姆斯像是吓傻了，一动不动，保持着用金属刀划开男人动脉的姿势，又毫无反抗地被他的兄弟握住了手，被那双温热的、同样沾了血的手，握住了。

“这样我们可就是共犯了，马蒂！”琼斯的声音听上去相当喜悦，就像是小时候和哥哥拿到同样的外套一样——那时候，柯克兰板着脸将衣服塞到他们怀里，装作不在意的样子，又总是忍不住看他们两个的反应。琼斯兴奋地抱住柯克兰——当时他还没到柯克兰的腰部——而威廉姆斯，则是害羞地、温顺地低下了头，嗫嚅着：“谢谢您。”

威廉姆斯像是当时一样低下了头，略长的头发遮住了他的脸，让琼斯无从知晓他的神情，不过琼斯相当自信，他想，马蒂一定是吓傻了，不过没有关系，他会习惯的，这只是一个开头。

“我们是兄弟，”琼斯说，声音甜蜜又温柔，“你会和我一起的，对吧？没有什么可以分开我们，没有什么会阻挡我们走向一个地方——没有什么。”

威廉姆斯没有回答。他隐藏在阴影之下的脸像平时一样，带着一些无可奈何的顺从，丝毫不像是一个第一次杀人而吓傻了的人。不过这确实是他第一次杀人，威廉姆斯承认，他之前仅仅是设想过，从未真正地实施过。实践告诉他，杀人的刺激并不像他想象的那样强烈，并且，最重要的是：琼斯看上去一无所知。

他对什么一无所知呢？

就像是琼斯自己说的那样，他们是兄弟，他们的命运打出生起就被纠缠在一起，他以为威廉姆斯想要逃离他而去，却不知威廉姆斯在少年时期就一点一点缩紧了他们之间的锁链。他想要将琼斯拉得更靠近一些，想要掌握他更多，想要……

他的担心是多余的。威廉姆斯的身体僵硬着，思绪却飞到了相当远的地方去。他不由自主地去想他对他令人厌恶又讨人喜欢的弟弟做了什么——他有意无意地引导着琼斯的思维模式，不露痕迹地将一些书放在他的身边（他知道他的兄弟不喜欢看书，所以他特地选择了那些封面足够吸引人、长度也在急性子的耐性之内的书），在适当的时机恰到好处地展现出“威廉姆斯不像琼斯那样”，让他渴望向世人展示自己的弟弟傻乎乎地落入他编织好的陷阱里。

现在陷阱已经足够深刻，琼斯没法爬上来，并且，对自己身处险境毫无自觉，仍然像一头小牛一样，固执地、天真地认为自己是个英雄——能够随心所欲的强大人物。他甚至以为自己掌控了他的哥哥，威廉姆斯不由得笑起来，身体开始颤抖，被琼斯握住的手——如果没有血液的粘合的话——几乎就要滑落。

“你在害怕吗，哥哥？”琼斯轻声道。

威廉姆斯没有回答，仍然在颤抖。他淡金色的卷发簌簌地抖着，后背也跟着颤抖。琼斯弯下腰，用带血的手去撩开兄长的头发——却被兄长颤抖的、冰冷的手紧紧地攥住，他从来不知道马蒂有这么大的力气。不过这也可以理解，他的哥哥现在大概是怕极了，被他从图书馆拉到地下室，不由分说地塞给他一把武器，又在几分钟之内杀死了一个毫无反抗之力、无辜的男人——他现在怕极了，马蒂没经历过这个。

马蒂是否知道，今晚不是他第一次动手呢？或许之前不知道，不过在踏入地下室的一瞬间，或是被拉出图书馆的一瞬间，他应当明白这个——他们可是兄弟啊！琼斯的蓝眼睛里闪烁着奇妙的光，他终于、他终于将他的兄弟，毫不留情地拖入到他的世界当中去了，他们不再是不够相像的两兄弟，而是彻彻底底的、从内到外的兄弟！

威廉姆斯当然知道琼斯在什么时候杀了人。那时他的阿尔弗只有十九岁，准确来说，十九岁过了一个月又四天，在一个晴朗的夜晚，局促不安地敲着他家的门——当时他搬出去了，而琼斯还留在原来的家中，只不过在这天之后，他们又住在同一屋檐下了——他看到脸色和唇色都苍白的兄弟，眼镜歪戴着，双手颤抖，嘴唇开开合合，最终只是问，可以给我一个三明治吗，哥哥？

当然。威廉姆斯记得自己这样说，惊讶又包容的表情恰到好处，急匆匆地把他拉进屋里——就是这时，他看到了琼斯手腕上的血迹，而琼斯，慌乱地想要遮掩——又转身进了厨房，给了他的大男孩一杯热牛奶和一个热三明治。

抱歉，威廉姆斯有些歉意地说，应该还是可乐和汉堡更合你胃口吧？

琼斯摇了摇头，机械地咀嚼吞咽，眼神躲闪，期待又恐惧威廉姆斯向他询问。而威廉姆斯并没有，只是揉了揉他的头发，说，还好我买的是两室的屋子，阿尔弗。

他犹豫着，最终还是声音艰涩地说：“马蒂，我和亚蒂吵架吵得很厉害，还打了一架。我……我……我跑了出来，只知道来你这里。”

“噢，”威廉姆斯慢吞吞地应了一声，琼斯摸不准他的想法，“很抱歉，阿尔弗，我对柯克兰先生并不像你那么熟悉，也没有和弗朗西斯先生吵过架，”他露出一个抱歉的笑容，“不过你放心，你可以在我这里住到你想要离开为止，我们是兄弟，没什么不好意思的。”

我们是兄弟。琼斯在心里念叨着这句话，挂掉了柯克兰打过来的电话，抛弃了原先所有的生活用品，使用他的兄长为他准备的那些，自此住了下来。现在他二十四岁，仍然和马蒂住在一起，仍然用着一套的餐具，区别在于他总是风卷残云，而马蒂总是按照波诺弗瓦教导的那些，慢条斯理。

威廉姆斯的身体向前倾，倒在他的男孩怀里。琼斯愉悦地安抚着兄长的后背，掌心的血迹蹭在他被汗水湿透的衣服上，留下褐色的血痕。威廉姆斯猛地抬起头，紫色的眼睛望向那双蓝眼睛，两副眼镜上的血迹重叠在一起，一瞬间，琼斯似乎想起来十四岁的一天，他看到马蒂不小心落下的一本书，一本关于“什么人拥有杀死什么人的权力”的论文集，由俄文翻译成法文，又翻译成英文。语句读起来不大顺畅，但却是琼斯从未想过的——他花了两个晚上，彻头彻尾地将这本书吞吃入腹。而马蒂，听说他弟弟的所作所为之后，盛着热牛奶的杯子掉落在地上，牛奶飞溅到他们脸上、镜片上——就像是今晚的血一样。

他听见威廉姆斯虚弱的、轻飘飘的声音：“我们是一伙的了，阿尔弗。”


End file.
